


Close to you

by DragonessDreams



Series: Promnis week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, Sharing a Bed, day three: bed sharing, sorry its short, writers block jumped around the corner and hit me in the face with a frying pan the other day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessDreams/pseuds/DragonessDreams
Summary: Promnis week 2019Day three: bed sharingSequel to Flame DahliaWhen Prompto wakes up, it's to a pleasant surprise.





	Close to you

The first thing Prompto was aware of was the stream of sunlight coming in through a gap in the curtains. The spot of light landed on the arm he had stretched out in front of him, warming the tattered leather wristbands he never took off.

  
The second was that there was an arm draped across his waist, and a warm body behind him.

  
Prompto shifted slightly, groaning as he felt a dull pain in his chest. It felt like he'd been run over by the Regalia . The arm holding him tightened, a quiet voice whispering his name. Prompto groaned again, rolling over and burying his face in the Advisor's chest.

  
“Urgh. What-"

  
A finger was pressed to his lips, effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence.

  
“Hush, love. You need to save your strength.” Prompto’s eyes fluttered shut as gentle fingers weaved through his hair. “You’ve been unconscious for two full days. Had us worried sick.”

  
“What -" A cough ripped itself from Prompto’s throat. He tensed, waiting for the flowers to appear. But none came. Instead, as he looked around in confusion, he saw a couple of the Dahlia’s – some still with spots of dried blood on them, and all starting to wilt – sat in a glass on the bedside table. “Wha -?”

  
“You had Hanahaki, and you didn’t even tell us.” Prompto winced at the unspoken anger and fear in Ignis’ voice, reaching out and grasping the hand that lay between their bodies. Ignis sighed and squeezed his hand in return. “You saved my life, and you almost died. _Gods_ Prompto. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

  
Prompto shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight against the tears that sprang to them. Ignis' free hand stroked his hair as he shook, quiet sobs muffled as he pressed his face into the taller man’s chest.

  
“I was gonna tell you when we got to Altissia. But then, after everything, there was never a good time to bring it up.” The blonde let out a choked sob. “I’m sorry; I'm sorry.”

  
The hand in his hair kept stroking softly as he cried. It wasn’t until he'd stopped crying, nearly five minutes later, that he realised Ignis was humming quietly to him. The sound was soothing in a way that Prompto didn’t realise he needed.

  
“I love you, Prompto. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

  
~

  
He didn’t realise he’d fallen asleep again until he woke up wrapped in Ignis’ arms. The Advisor was sleeping now too, face relaxed and legs tangled with his own. He looked so peaceful, hair down and missing his glasses. Prompto couldn’t resist reaching up and stroking his fingers through soft ash locks. Ignis shifted as a few strands tickled his face, nose scrunching adorably. Prompto smiled, leaning forwards and gently kissing the Advisor's nose.

  
“Love you too, Igs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's short you guys  
> Writers block jumped around the corner and hit me in the face with a frying pan the other day


End file.
